Innocent
by Burnbee
Summary: I should have to stood up for him. it was the front line on every page on every news show. "Minion i'm so sorry." I sniffed. warning character death, suicide attempts, and mentions of abused. Roxanne's POV!


I ,Roxanne Ritchi, have never felt so terrible in my life. Ok, thats a lie the last time I felt this bad was when I had to tell my baby sister that our parents wouldn't be home for Christmas or her birthday or anything. Thinking about it now I realized I should have to stood up for him. Let's start with the first year of highschool back when his name was Blu and he was shy not evil.  
**Flashback to highschool**  
sitting in class with him in front of me. I could see him doodling.  
" Mr. Blu!" Mr. Alex exclaimed. The blue boy infront of me jumped.  
"y-yes sir?" Blu ask.  
"I ask what the square root of pi was." Mr. Alex demanded. Without so much as pausing he replied.  
"1.7724538509055160272981674833411." Blu replied. seemed impressed. He was the one teacher who didn't treat him bad and loved him like his own son. Blu had a love for math and science.  
"very good. now, what's pi?" Mr. Alex ask. Blu smiled wide.  
"3.1415926535897932384626433832795." Blu replied.  
"correct impressive!" Mr. Alex smiled and turned to write the answers on the board.  
"so what he can answer a few math problems. only a freak enjoys math." Wayne Scott snickered. he and a group of kids around him laughed but I stayed silent. I wish I'd said something.  
_Started out at school  
Always saying he wasn't good enough  
rumors spread and stories told  
That he somehow heard of._  
The rumors, vicious as they were, were never stopped by the teachers infact some teachers started some of them. he always heard them but he never said anything back. things like that went on for years and I noticed he'd come to school the next day with longer and longer sleeves on his shirt and long and longer pant legs on his pants. it was hot outside and he's wearing winter clothes? why did I never question him?  
**present time**  
I noticed sometimes when he kidnapped me he'd be pale or look sickly or deathly ill, but never questioned it.  
_Then it got to a knife when  
he wasn't with his parents  
Always wearing jumpers and bangles  
To cover up the suicide attempts  
And then they pushed him too hard  
And he walked over the edge_  
I sobbed I should have done something to help him! I should have stopped him! but I just didn't realize... I never realized he was killing himself. untill today that is. the front line on every page on every news show _Evil Megamind commits suicide!_ everyone else was happy and enjoying their day but me, I was on my way to apologize to Minion. I arrived at the base and the Brainbots didn't even move. Minion was staring at his cooking items.  
"Minion?" I ask softly. he slowly looked up at me and I could already feel the tears running down my face.  
_How do you feel now he's gone  
And his family is torn  
How do you feel now  
he's watching you live on  
How do you feel now he's gone  
And what your words have done  
You can try you can cry you can scream  
But you're not innocent._  
"Minion i'm so sorry." I sniffed. he said nothing but looked like he was trying not to cry. I walked over and hugged him the best I could and after a moment he hugged me.  
"he always sort of had a little crush on you." Minion whispered. it made my heart ,what little of it was left, break.  
"I never knew. or I would have told him I did too." I replied.  
"they're going to shut the power off at this place. I plan to take the Brainbots offline then join him." Minion confessed. I grabbed him.  
"no. you guy's can come live in my apartment but I can't lose all of you." I confessed back.  
_Maybe next time,  
You won't let it get that far,  
You'll shut your mouth coz,  
You know what the consequences are,  
There's blood on your hands,  
I hope you realize now,  
You killed him yourself,  
I hope you've figured that out,  
How do you feel now he's gone?  
And his family is torn?  
How do you feel now?  
he's watching you live on?_  
"it's too late for him but I won't make the same mistake and overlook you while you do the same he did." I said. I may not be innocent in Megaminds death but I wasn't going to stand by and let myself be responsible for more deaths.


End file.
